


Gotta Have A Good Entrance

by Queenspuppet



Series: Darcy Lewis April Fool's Crack Challenge 2018 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Kazoo, crack and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenspuppet/pseuds/Queenspuppet
Summary: Natasha is just trying to make an impression.





	Gotta Have A Good Entrance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wino/gifts).



> Unbeta'd, apologies!

The sound made Natasha think of a clown car, full of buzzing bees. It was not the kind of work of imagination she was used to having and it had her stopping dead in her tracks. Which was good otherwise she would have missed the spectacle.

 

Down at the far end of the hall—of the _new_ new and diplomatically _improved_ Avengers facility, aka please come home Steve—from around the corner came a girl, in leggings and layers and boots and winter accessories even though it was barely October. A girl and her kazoo.

 

_Bzz bzz bzzzz BZZZ BZZZ. Bzz bzz bzzzz BZZZ BZZZ. Bzz bzz bzzzz BZZZ BZZZ. Bzz bzz BZZZ BZZZZZZZZ._

 

She was moving down the hall in a somewhat crouched position, arms waving frantically in the air as she hummed on her kazoo. It took a moment of narrowed-eyed staring, and feeling like she was watching a car crash in action. (A clown car crash…full of bees, her imagination reminded her.) But it clicked as Brunhilde rounded the corner after Darcy, looking more majestic than anyone following a girl with a kazoo had any right to do.

 

Ride of the Valkyries. Clever.

 

Darcy Lewis winked at Natasha as she passed, swirling her hands for a torrent from the string section that had missed their cue.

 

Cute.

 

_

 

“So what do I have to do to get a musical entrance to the next tactical meeting?”

 

Darcy jumped, spinning in place and slamming shut the freezer behind her, with a fudge pop now hanging from her lips instead of the little plastic toy. Her eyes were wide as she stared at Natasha for a long moment. Then she grinned, biting off the tip of the treat in the process and letting it fall into her ready hand.

 

“Take me to dinner,” Darcy said, bouncing on her toes. It was distracting and charming and there was little spot of chocolate on her bottom lip just below the gap in her smile.

 

“Sold,” said Natasha.

 

_

 

In hindsight, Natasha thought—standing in the doorway of the meeting room, facing the baffled gazes of her colleagues—she should have been more specific about song choice.

 

Darcy leaned on the wall outside in the hall with innocent wide eyes and a wicked curve to her cheeks, delivering a menacing albeit ridiculous version of The Itsy Bitsy Spider.

 

Oh well. She could certainly sell it. And it was worth it alone for the promise of dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me some sugar!


End file.
